The Beginning of Space Boy and Time Girl
by ciaofay
Summary: Post Pond. The Eleventh Doctor has been alone for one month. He's about to retreat to a cloud in the sky when he blindly follows a Time Lady into a burning crater on Earth. She's fallen from the Time War, and is everything about Time Lords that the Doctor hates. But the more time she spends with him, the more she begins to change her mind about what's important. Romance
1. Space Boy & Time Girl

The Disagreement of Space Boy and Time Girl

He could feel it. The sudden self-awareness and prickly skin. The rising temperature and blinding head ache. The white spots dancing before his eyes and the urge to collapse to the ground. That feeling was shock. The shock was because of another feeling altogether. Well, it was more than a feeling. It was an alerting sense, and he could see it in his mind. Someone had joined him.

He happened to have been walking down a London street, watching the people, the thousands of living people that he tried to forget were alive because of _him._ If he thought like that he'd get a superiority complex, and that wasn't good.

It had been a month since he lost Amy and Rory. One long month which had involved crying and trying to forget about them and remember them all in one go. River had gone somewhere, anywhere away from him. He was irritating her, apparently.

He was incredibly close to running away to a cloud in the sky and staying there forever, but he would only do that if he snapped. If something pushed him over the edge. The way he saw it was, he'd done so much for the universe, and the universe was constantly letting him down. What was the point of staying and helping the humans if the humans were never the best they could be.

Only the day before he'd witnessed three humans trying to conquer the world in the year 2543 by trying to mind control thousands of innocent civilians into blindly murdering others, leaving only a small number of people that they could then rule. He'd sorted it out, obviously. It ended in three deaths, and none of them were innocent civilians.

He'd vowed right there and then to give the universe one more chance, and if humans failed him again, he would never try to help them for as long as he lived. He wouldn't mind having a boring life if it meant he wouldn't be let down any more.

He was brooding over this vow when he felt it, the alerting sense that he could feel in his mind. He stopped dead still and held his breath, ignoring the commuters bumping into him and cursing as he stood in the middle of the street.

"Come on, mate. Some of us have got a job to go to." A man huffed as he shoved past the Doctor and continued down the street.

"Bloody idiot." A woman spat.

"I have somewhere to be." The Doctor realised, eyes wide open.

"Yeah, we all have somewhere to be mate, but you're holding us up!" A man shouted as he had to squeeze his way past.

"Sorry." He muttered, and began to sprint off running back the way he came, dodging busy commuters and bustling people carrying their shopping bags.

It took him mere seconds to run to the TARDIS, and when he got there he nearly laughed with excitement. It was the first time he'd been happy in a month.

He rushed to his new console and tapped in some co-ordinates and pressed the controls until the time rotor began to move. He stood back and watched as his TARDIS once again took him to where he needed to be. The small smile on his face betrayed his sulkiness, as once again, he was off on an adventure.

Once he got into the time vortex, he pressed his hand against the tracker, and allowed the TARDIS to access his thoughts to follow the trace of a signal in his mind that had caused him to act so excitedly. He could feel the engines rumble as she once again picked up speed and followed the signal, desperately trying to find whoever was emitting said signal.

It started with a feeling and ended with a bump. The Doctor was thrown to the floor as sparks begin shooting from the console, reminding him of past days in his coral and then orange TARDIS, when he used to have friends. When he trusted the Universe.

He used his boot to hit a button, stopping the sparks but getting a scorch mark on the soft leather. He huffed and stood up, brushing down his new suit. He did miss his brown tweed jacket, but this darker and longer one was _so_ much cooler. Amy would approve, and then she'd ask what had happened to make him change everything so much.

He patted his console with endearing thoughts rushing in his mind. He straightened his bow tie, smoothed down his hair and opened the TARDIS door.

What he found was not a pretty sight. A large expanse of land, filled with dead and burnt grass- some of which was still alight and burning away. There was nothing for miles, and the Doctor wasn't even sure what planet he was on. He looked up at the night sky. One moon and thousands of stars. Earth. He hadn't moved planet.

He gently shut the door behind him and began walking into the burning field. The more he walked, the more he could see. He'd spotted the cause of the grass fire. A crater in the middle, incredibly huge and vast. It had burnt thousands of feet into the ground, whatever it was that had fallen.

Well, he knew what had fallen. If he hadn't have had the signal in his mind, he would have thought it was a meteorite. But no, he'd followed the trace, he'd had the feeling.

He knew what, or rather _who, _had fallen. A Time Lord.

As he let that thought dwell in his mind, his feet began picking up pace until he was sprinting towards the burnt out crater. He soon reached it, panting with a heaving chest. He stood at the top and looked down. He had to get down there quickly, before the Time Lord down there burnt to death and regenerated. He began running down, almost tripping countless times in his haste.

The further he ran, the hotter the flames got, and the more intrusive the smoke became on his lungs. He began coughing and choking, but he never stopped running. It took about three minutes to get to the bottom, and the heat was almost unbearable.

He began searching for the fallen Time Lord, his eyes scanning the large area of Earth around him. It took him a few seconds, but he found a human sized, breathing shape eventually. He sprinted over and picked whoever it was up, not pausing to check the vitals. He had to get whoever it was out of the flames and into the TARDIS, where they could then regenerate without being burnt to death immediately after. They might not have even survived that.

It took him a little bit more time to run back up the crater, due to it being quite steep and the fact that he was carrying someone with him. But the desperation of the situation seemed to give him extra strength, and in ten minutes he had kicked the TARDIS door open, slammed it shut behind him and laid the Time Lord down on the console floor.

He then allowed himself to look at whoever it was, to see if it was one of the good ones, or one of the bad ones.

It was a woman, small and slim, with a dusty and dirty face from the smoke and flames. Her clothes were singed and tattered, and her hair was ratty and tangled. She had black hair, and it was rather long.

But he didn't recognise her. She could have been one of the really awful ones, or one of the good ones. Maybe she would try and kill him on sight. She'd just fallen from the Time War, she'd obviously be impressionable. Or slightly crazy.

His heart sank when he saw the pin on her shirt lapel. It was slightly blackened and tarnished, but it was the insignia of the Time Lord High Council. She supported Rassilon then. Supporting the resurrected Rassilon was never a good thing. He'd tried to break the time lock on Gallifrey, back when the Doctor was the tenth and not the eleventh. And she supported him. She was 98% likely to be a bad one, then.

He watched her intently as she groaned and began to move on the floor. Suddenly, her eyes were wide open and glowing gold, and she sat straight up. Her arms were flung out and her head thrown back, and the golden light in her eyes turned into a stream of golden energy flowing into her and out of her at the same time. She screamed, and the Doctor stood back, shading his eyes from the blinding regeneration light pouring from the woman.

As soon as it began, it ended. The woman shuddered and fell back slightly, the impact of her regeneration ending causing her to lose her balance. She groaned and pressed a shaky hand to her forehead, regeneration energy gently pouring from her mouth in a golden stream for a couple of seconds before the Doctor intercepted.

He took her arm and led her to a seat and pushed her down. "Oh. What happened?" She asked, croaking slightly. He took in her new appearance. She was slightly taller, but just as slim, and had long and straight flame red hair. It sorely reminded him of Amy, and he knew that would cause him to have a soft spot for her. Another girl with Amelia Pond hair.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." The Doctor admitted, only to be met with a hard stare. He sighed and took a seat next to her. "From what I can gather, you've fallen from Gallifrey- out of the Time War. It's happened before, with Daleks. You fell to Earth in a ball of fire, and regenerated." The Doctor explained.

"Who are you? How do you know that?" The girl asked, glaring at him. She didn't trust him, that much was obvious.

"I'm a Time Lord." He explained simply. She stared at him, and a hand quickly shot to his chest. She felt one heart, and then slid it across to the other side and felt his other heart.

"So you are." She said, still glaring at him. "Don't tell me. You're the Doctor."

"Oh, you've heard of me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and standing up, pacing with his hands in his pockets.

"Everyone has. The trusted Doctor. My father never shut up about you." The woman claimed, continuing with her glare.

"Right." The Doctor said, finally coming to the conclusion that she was a bad one.

"So, come on. Take us back. I need to get back to Gallifrey." The woman said, weakly standing up and brushing her hair from her face.

"I can't." The Doctor said, sullenly walking to the console and tapping his fingers on the edge.

"What do you mean, you can't? You have a TARDIS. Fly us back." She ordered, getting annoyed and irate.

"I can't. It's time locked. No time traveller can ever get in or get out of Gallifrey." The Doctor explained. The woman stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

"There must be a way. This can't be it." She insisted.

"Even if we could... They've all died. Gallifrey and Skaro... They burnt. The war has ended. Both sides have gone." The Doctor managed to say, looking at the ground. He finally looked up to see her expression. Shock, hurt and betrayal. "You've fallen from the war a couple of thousands of years ago, but right now- it has ended. And I can't travel back and drop you off. I never could. Time locks, I know you understand them."

"Take me back. I'm demanding you take me back, Doctor." The woman snapped, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I can't. I promise you." The Doctor said sincerely.

"Doctor. The trusted Doctor. He admits defeat?" The woman asked nastily, sitting back down and glaring at the floor.

The Doctor remained silent.

"How did that happen?" She finally asked. "Gallifrey was great. We would have won. And even if we had lost, we would have had consciousness in death. We would have continued to exist. What happened, Doctor?" She asked, brushing those red locks behind her ear.

"I... I don't know." The Doctor lied, not knowing how to tell her that it was he who killed Gallifrey. He didn't know how she would react. "And you didn't believe in that collective consciousness nonsense, did you? I thought Time Lords were intelligent. Once the universe is gone, it's gone. There's no space for conscious thought. It's a load of rubbish." The Doctor managed to spit, reaching out and plucking the pin from her lapel and staring at it.

"Hey!" She complained, clutching her lapel with a hurt expression on her face.

He rubbed the metal so the shine grew back, and he could see the Time Lord council insignia more clearly, and he put the badge in his pocket.

"Okay. So who are you then? It's only fair. You know who I am." The Doctor grinned.

"It's none of your concern who I am." The woman shot back, crossing her arms across her chest. "Get me back to Gallifrey." She ordered.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can't!" He exclaimed.

"Why am I in your TARDIS?" She suddenly seemed to realise where she was. "Did you kidnap me?" She demanded.

"No, I did not kidnap you." The Doctor sighed. "I followed your signal and traced you to a burning crater in the ground where you'd fallen. Not that I get any thanks for saving you." The Doctor sulked broodily.

"I would have regenerated. Down there." The woman reminded him.

"And the flames would have killed you again. You do know that if you die whilst regenerating, you're gone for good don't you?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes, of course I know that." The woman snapped, glaring at him.

"Just so we're on the same page about something." The Doctor glared back. "Now, we're obviously not agreeable about many things. So. Anywhere in the universe. Where do you want to go? To live?" He asked, finally looking her in her bright green eyes.

"Gallifrey." She said, intentionally being stubborn.

"I can't." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"There's nowhere else I would want to go. Gallifrey is my life. My only purpose was to fight for that planet, and you've taken me away from it." She accused.

"I did no such thing! It's not my fault that gravity failed you." The Doctor hissed, finally having enough of the universe and wanting to find a nice cloud to live on. But he couldn't abandon her. They were the only two Time Lords left, and even if she was a nationalist fighter, and he was something close to a pacifist, they had to stick together. "Please, tell me your name." He asked.

She didn't reply for a few minutes, pacing around the TARDIS instead and admiring the interior.

"Why?" She finally asked.

"We're the only Time Lords left in existence." He promised her. He heard her breath hitch and she stopped in her tracks.

"Liar." She snarled.

"I'm telling the truth. Now, you got your answer. Give me mine. What's your name?" He asked.

"I have a few. The Dreamer. The Daughter. The Demise. Give me a name that begins with D and I'll probably have it." She claimed, finally looking him in the eye.

"What should I call you?" He asked, looking away.

"Rutha. Just like you're Theta and the Master is Koschei. I am Rutha." She replied.

"Hello Rutha. Lovely name." The Doctor smiled, leaning back on his console. Rutha ignored him, trying to come to terms with what he'd told her. "Now Rutha, there are a few things that we can do. Number one, I can walk with you to the nearest English town and you can spend your lives there. Number two, I can drop you off at a specific place you would like to go. Number three... You can travel with me." He said, staring her right in those eyes.

"Number four. You try and get me home." She said, sincerely pleading with him.

"One, two or three?" The Doctor asked again, not even blinking.

"Three point five. I travel with you, and in the meantime, we try and figure out how to break the time lock. That way, you get rid of me and I get to go back." Rutha said.

"Three point five? I like that plan. So, welcome aboard Rutha. It's bigger on the inside, it travels through time and space and I call it home. Questions?" The Doctor asked.

"I knew all of that. No questions. Now show me the stars, Doctor. Let's call it a work sabbatical. Time away from war."

"If you wish." The Doctor said, leaning on the console, as was Rutha. They were both staring at each other with small smiles on their faces.

"How long have you been the last one?" Rutha suddenly asked, and his smile fell. Rutha's did too, when she realised how serious it must be.

"Too long." The Doctor replied. "But that's unimportant. Where do you want to go, Rutha?"

"A bedroom. I've spent far too much time today with disagreeable Time Lords who won't take me home, so perhaps tomorrow I'd be more inclined to travel with you." Rutha said, her glare gracing her features once again.

He was about to reply when Rutha turned rigid, and her mouth opened. She gracefully emitted regeneration energy, and shook herself when she'd finished.

"Hate this process." Rutha complained, pushing a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"I'll show you to a bedroom." The Doctor was mildly annoyed by the woman, complaining about him despite him actually saving her life. She hadn't shown a tiny bit of gratitude. But she was a Time Lady, he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

~8~8~8~8~

The Doctor awoke in the middle of the night by hearing odd noises in his TARDIS. At first, he thought it was the space owls that had escaped from their cages again, but he could hear footsteps. Space owls never walk when they could fly. Ergo, the footsteps must belong to something else. Or someone else.

He quickly got from his bed and grabbed his sonic screwdriver, and speedily put on his bow tie. He silently asked the TARDIS to put the lights on, and the old girl complied.

He tip-toed through corridors, following the sound of cupboards opening and closing and drawers rattling. He followed those odd sounds until he found himself stood in the kitchen, watching the Time Lady drinking tea from a tea pot.

He cleared his throat. Rutha froze and put the tea pot down. She turned around so she could see him stood in the door way.

"I er... Just needed something to kick my enzymes in check. You know how regeneration is." She shrugged sheepishly upon being caught.

"It's fine. Drink as much tea as you like. There's fish fingers and custard in the fridge if you fancy that." The Doctor suggested, sitting at the table and watching Rutha begin to drink her tea again.

"Fish fingers and custard?" She finally asked, wiping her mouth delicately and sitting opposite him.

"That's what post-regeneration me came up with. To kick my enzymes in gear." He grinned, his eyes crinkling as he did so.

Thoughts of fish fingers and custard usually haunted his dreams, reminding him of a certain ginger haired lady and her loyal husband. He'd steered clear of it for a month, but that night, he was craving it.

"Well, if you don't want it, I'll have some." He claimed, leaning back to reach the fridge and grabbing the ready made bowl of custard and plate of fish fingers from the top shelf.

"That's disgusting." Rutha turned her nose up at him, but continued to drink her tea from the spout.

"This is not disgusting!" He exclaimed. "What's disgusting is that you don't even use a tea cup!" He then defended himself.

"I'm going back to my room." Rutha claimed, offended for some reason.

"Don't be stupid Rutha. You've regenerated, you need to have what you're craving." The Doctor called. Rutha stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to face him.

"I don't want to tell you what I'm craving." Rutha claimed. The Doctor didn't need to be told.

He placed the glass bowl of custard in the centre of the table and handed her a fish finger. "Tuck in, girl." He said, and she sat back down, joining him in his crazy culinary adventure.

The first adventure the two of them would go on.

~8~8~8~8~

**Hey guys! Yeah, I'm writing _another_ one! **

**If you don't get what's happened, Rutha is a Time Lady who fought in the Great Time War. She fell to Earth, and created the crater the Doctor found her in. She wants to go home, but she can't because Gallifrey is time locked. The reason she doesn't know this is because she fell thousands of years before... Timey wimey. Let's say she fell from Gallifrey in the year 1600, and ended up on Earth in the year 2000. Times have changed, then. So for her, the time lock hasn't happened. But no time traveller can ever travel back to the time war, so she'll never get home. Hope that's cleared any confusion any of you might have. **

**Anyway, I'm so excited to be writing another Doctor Who fic! If you're new to me, I have quite a few Doctor Who and Sherlock fics, so you should check them out too :) **

**Please let me know what you think guys. You know I love reviews!**

**-Fay xox**


	2. The Gallery I

"We need a plan of action, Doctor." Rutha claimed the following morning as she finger combed through her hair.

"Plan of action for what?" He questioned, confused.

"What we're going to do today. We need an efficient and effective plan of action so make the most of the day and ensure it helps regarding the Gallifrey time lock issue." Rutha explained.

"I don't quite know how to tell you this, Rutha... Well, I do. Here's the thing. I don't do plan of actions. I am spontaneous, and go where my TARDIS allows me to go. I live for the day, I seize the day, I live in the moment. Anything else?" He then asked, straightening his bow tie and tapping his fingers idly on the console.

Rutha was sulking.

"I'm staying here." She claimed.

"Fine by me. I'll lock the doors after you. I'm not having you wandering off while I'm busy." The Doctor warned her, pointing and pacing his console.

"I'll pick the locks." Rutha retorted, crossing her arms and sitting down, watching him with disdain.

"The TARDIS won't let you." The Doctor claimed. When he realised he'd had the last word, he stuck his tongue out. Rutha snorted with derision and looked away.

"If my Father knew how you were speaking to me, you wouldn't be his favourite then." Rutha assured him, looking at her nails, knowing she'd intrigued him.

"Right. Quite so." The Doctor replied, pulling a few levers and moving the zig-zag plotter, before pulling the lever that started the engines, and whacking the button that started the time rotor. "Who's your father?" He then asked quietly.

"You'll find out in due course." Rutha promised, finally getting over her bad mood and standing by the console, leaning against it and watching him grip hold of his console as the ship began to move. She grabbed hold too, knowing how temperamental TARDIS' could be when flown in the wrong hands.

"Due course, eh? Makes a change from 'spoilers sweetie'." He muttered to himself as he buckled his knees against the thud that indicated the old girl had landed.

"What?" Rutha asked, obviously having never met River Song in all of her glory.

"Never mind. Well? What're you waiting for? The doors are that way, madam." The Doctor said, pushing her gently through the darkened console room to the TARDIS doors.

"I'm not going with you." Rutha laughed, as if he was being ridiculous.

"Just look outside, Rutha." The Doctor sighed, reaching over her head to push the door open.

"Oh." She said, sounding happy. Her legs seemed to get the better of her as she quickly walked into the art gallery in front of her. "I know where we are." She sighed happily.

"The Gallery. Related to the 'Library', except it contains every single piece of art ever created. Quite magnificent." The Doctor grinned, jumping into the carpeted corridor they'd landed in. The walls were an ivory colour, and every frame that held a piece of art was golden gilded. The carpet was crushed red velvet, and you couldn't even see the roof. Above every painting was another, and a pair of ladders that reached up to the roof further than your eyes could see. The aim was to climb the ladders, and view every piece of art that reached the sky. Art covered every inch of every wall, and unlike the Library- where the Vashta Nerada had consumed every living soul, the Gallery was crawling with people.

As Rutha looked up, she could see thousands of people up the ladders, looking at each painting and piece of art.

"The last time I was here, only a handful of people knew about it." Rutha said, in awe. "They were still half building it." She said, beginning to walk down the crushed velvet corridor and into one of the main exhibit halls.

"Monet." The Doctor said, gazing at the many large frames, containing the original Monet masterpieces. "So, still want to spend your day in the TARDIS?" He asked, smirking at her.

She pushed her ginger locks behind her ears and glared at him.

"No. But I don't mind wandering round on my own." She then grinned at him, walking away and beginning to climb up one of the ladders.

"Of course you wouldn't." The Doctor grumbled, spinning around eagerly to find a ladder of his own.

"You know what I want to see?" Rutha called as she leaned dangerously from the ladder as she turned to see the Doctor.

"Surprise me." The Doctor called, trying to keep his cool after his foot went flying from a ladder rung and he nearly ended up falling down. Rutha had to swallow her laughter, knowing his pride would be bruised if she laughed at him.

"Van Gogh." She called back, beginning to climb up. She hadn't noticed that the Doctor had frozen in his place. "Can we find it?" She then asked, brushing her hands on her jeans.

"You can." The Doctor said woodenly.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. Come with me." Rutha asked.

"I can't." The Doctor finally looked around, staring at her. "There is a painting by Van Gogh that I definitely do not want to see." He explained, running a hand through his hair.

Rutha simply stared at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to tell her he was kidding around, and he'll be with her in a second.

"Oh, you're telling the truth." She finally caught on. "Well, fine. Thanks a lot." She sulked, walking off with her arms folded across her chest. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Temperamental Time Lady. One minute she wants to be alone, the next she's sulking because she is alone. Try thinking you're alone for hundreds of years, Rutha, then you won't complain..." He grumbled as he climbed down the steps.

He didn't know exactly where he was going, except that he was following a certain red head down the corridors.

"Rutha." And there his voice went betraying him. She turned and smiled. For now, she'd won.

She at least had the decency of waiting for him to catch up.

"Come on, Space Boy." She said, a wry smile playing on her lips.

They had to consult a map to find Van Gogh's spot, and it took them little under ten minutes to find his masterpieces.

It was all too familiar. The Doctor remembered all too vividly his time at the Louvre with Amy, especially when they took Van Gogh there themselves and she found her personalised painting. His eyes flickered to that straight away, the sun flowers. His feet navigated his body there subconsciously.

'For Amy'

"For Amy." Rutha murmured as they both looked at it.

"She was my best friend." The Doctor said, his voice sticking in his throat as his eyes pooled with tears.

Rutha looked uncomfortable, and she crossed her arms across her chest. "Right." She said, and walked off, looking at Starry Night instead.

The Doctor put his hands to his face, drying his eyes as he did so. He was being ridiculous.

"I miss you both." He finally admitted, glancing one more time at Amy's dedication.

He turned around to look for Rutha, but he couldn't see her.

"Rutha?" He called, looking up each ladder to see if she'd quickly climbed one to get a better view of a painting. "Rutha!" He yelled, spinning on the spot to try and find her. "Oi! Come on." He then groaned, pushing past a woman who was trying to view Amy's painting that he was stood in the way of.

He took his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and edgily scanned all around him. He flicked the device up to check the results, but it came up blank. He looked up from his sonic and froze.

"She's gone." He realised.

~8~8~8~8~

All Rutha could see was darkness, with odd splashes of colour. A paint stroke of red here, a splattering of blue there. Random shapes moving in her peripheral vision, pacing back and forth. Some lasted for longer, some were merely seconds of colour.

She couldn't move, her legs were stuck. If she even had legs at all. She couldn't even move her eyes. Always watching, waiting and wondering what happened. Seconds dragged like years, minutes sped past like seconds. Everything was mixed up, like being up in the clouds, higher than a kite.

And the colours... So bright and vivid, and never the same shade.

The smell was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. It smelt like festivals and schools, of art class. She felt oily and dry at the same time. And she felt a sudden and hard earning for home. For Gallifrey. Except she couldn't quite place what Gallifrey was, couldn't picture it in her mind. And then she realised, she didn't have a mind at all. She wasn't a person, she wasn't a being. But she had conscious thought. And then everything went dark for a long time.

~8~8~8~8~

He'd spent hours looking for her, relentlessly calling her name and trying to ignore the odd looks he was receiving from visitors. He'd gone back to the TARDIS and looked for her there, in case she'd gotten bored. She wasn't there either.

At the end of the day it felt as if he'd been wandering for months, without even glimpsing her in the midst of a busy crowd. Where the Hell was she?

And so, the following day, (not that time mattered in the Gallery, for it never shut), the Doctor put his uniform on, and his name badge which he'd kept from the toy shop he'd worked in a long time ago – in case he forgot his name, of course.

He intended to stay in the Gallery as a tour guide until he found Rutha. With employee access, he could go into the furthest reaches of the Gallery in case she'd got lost somewhere. He could have access to the CCTV cameras, and try to follow her footsteps on that. And most of all, he never had to be asked to leave, unless he did something stupid and got fired of course.

"Hello, good day, aloha, bonjour, hola, guten tag, etc etc. I am the Doctor. I have a badge and everything. I am your unofficial tour guide for today, and if you'd like to follow me I'll take you to the first exhibit. This is the work of famous Earth graffiti artist, Banksy. Now please, no touching the walls! They are original wall pieces! Sir, get down. They are valuable! Security!"

~8~8~8~8~

Shonia mindlessly wandered through the Gallery, away from the rest of her team. She was with her art group, all the way from the planet Vittonark. They were engrossed in the works of Turner, while she was more interested in Andy Warhol. Earth artists, in her opinion, were so much better than artists from Vittonark, and that included herself obviously.

As Shonia took a few psychic photographs and stored the ones she wanted to keep, she suddenly felt the most violent and blistering heat encompassing her body. She gasped audibly and dropped her communication device, causing it to smash and break on the floor. That didn't matter.

She felt snapping at her feet, and heard a disgusting feral snarling sound as she fell to the ground. Her whole lower body was in paralysis- she couldn't move. Her eyes could, however, and she watched as the thing changed her.

"Help!" She screeched, but her vocal chords were not producing any sound. And she was no longer being bitten, she no longer felt the searing heat and the snarling had stopped. But she was being pulled along the velvet carpets, the _thing_ biting her ankles and ripping into the skin as it pulled her through the Gallery.

Nobody saw, for some reason. There were hundreds of people around, she'd even crashed into a few peoples legs, but nobody seemed to notice.

That was when Shonia knew she was doomed. Nobody would be able to help, and the _thing_ was probably going to maul her to death and eat her. All for her love of Andy Warhol. He didn't seem worth it somehow.

~8~8~8~8~

**Wow, guys. I wasn't expecting that kind of response from one chapter. Thank you for all of your many reviews! It's much appreciated and I'm glad a lot of you think highly of it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much, please give me feedback on what you think, it motivates me to write more!**

**- Fay xox**


End file.
